


Grease Monkeys

by pulse268



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Dean, Creampie, Fluff, M/M, Mechanic Benny, Mechanic Dean, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Sex on a Car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:12:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulse268/pseuds/pulse268
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Benny have been working together at Singer's Garage for three month's now. It was only a matter of time before Benny took a look at Dean's ass and Dean at Benny's crotch for things to turn messy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grease Monkeys

Dean and Benny have been working together for three month's now. They bonded over beer, football games, skin mags (Busty Asian Beauties and Falcon Men a mutual love) they traded, and cars.

They were currently working on a car, a rusty old pick-up truck, trying to restore it back to life. Dean was bent over the hood working on the engine while Benny was busy with a customer. It was a relatively slow day save for the sounds of the radio and Dean's work. 

"Hey, Brother, how's about we call it a day and head inside?," Benny tells him.

"Hmm, I don't know, I really need to finish this job," Dean answers. 

"Aww, c'mon brother, Bobby's making pie," Benny says, "I know your tired and I'll help you out tomorrow." 

"Alright, this better some damn apple pie," Dean replies as he wipes his oil stained hands on his gray jumpsuit. 

"I'm sure it will be, Dean," Benny says in his southern drawl.

#

The three of them are sat at the at the table in Bobby's kitchen, drinking beer and eating pie. They discuss upcoming jobs, important customers, and who's turn it'll be to host their annual super bowl party. They've become a family the three of them, with Dean and Bobby having a father-son relationship. 

Bobby let's them crash at his place, getting an early start the next day. Benny showers last, exiting the bathroom with just a towel around his waist, his broad hairy chest and back on display. Benny heads to the couch, spotting his duffel bag and rummaging through his bag for clothes, dropping his towel, exposing him to the world. He doesn't notice Dean in the entryway, frozen in place dressed in his mechanics uniform, staring at Benny's crotch. The southern man's shaft lies limp against his muscled thigh, confusing anyone who looks once of it's size for a hard on. The blond man quickly leaves  
the area as Benny starts to dress.

#

Dean loses himself in his work, reminding his friend of his promise to help. He doesn't even remember the incident in Bobby's living room until he's in his apartment's shower. Cock getting hard at the memory. Dean takes care of it. It'll be his little secret.

#

The next day, Benny arrives late having been caught in a traffic jam. He's in his boots, black jeans, and a plaid button up. Dean averts his gaze whenever he looks at him. Thinking he did something wrong Benny goes to talk to Dean. 

"Dean, mind if we talk?," Benny drawls above him.

"Uh, sure," Dean says under the raised hood of a car he's working on. 

"You mind looking at me while we do," Benny demands getting fed up with Dean's dismissal. 

"What do you want, man," Dean says annoyed when he's actually nervous. _I hope he didn't see me staring_ , he thinks.

"I just wanna know what I did to piss you off!," Benny tells him angrily.

"Oh," Dean deflates, having prepared himself for an accusation. "You did nothing, dude, I was just having a bad day," he lies. 

Benny's gaze softens at Dean's words, hugging the blond to his chest. "I honestly thought I got ya mad, brother."

"Nope," Dean says into the bearded man's chest. _God, those arms_. He's officially got a thing for his friend. Fuck.

Dean pulls back to look at his bear of a friend and smiles up at him and Benny smiling back. Clapping him on his shoulders, Dean pulls out of the hug and asks Benny if he wants to take break. Benny agrees, so they head inside to grab some beers, pie and sit at the table in the kitchen. They goof off with one another while eating, laughing their break away and Bobby yelling at them to get their idjit asses back to work. 

The tension long forgotten at the end of the day.

 

#

Benny's own problems arise the following day. He's finishing up the final details on a Jeep a teenager brought in when he catches sight of Dean entering the shop. The younger man is in tight jeans, boots, and a gray shirt. Dean walks over to Benny and greets him.

They talk for a while as it's another slow day and they can work together at night on the car. Benny can't keep his eyes of Dean's ass when he bends over to tie a loose lace from his boot. The jeans stick to the blond like a second skin, the curve of his behind enticing, Benny drooling at the sight and even more when the shirt rides up, exposing a broad, muscular back. 

Benny's hard in his jeans, cock straining against his underwear, bulging his pants obscenely. Fuck.

#

Dean knows what he's doing to Benny, which is why he wore his tightest pair of jeans. He can see his friends cock bulge. 

"You happy to see me, Benny?," Dean teases with a smirk. 

"Um, uh what?" Benny replies dumbfounded.

"You know what I mean big boy," Dean says as he steps closer to the bearded man, sinking to his knees. 

Dean strokes his cock through his jeans while the other pulls down the zipper. The blond lowers Benny's jeans to his ankles along with his underwear. The huge cock springs in front of his face, exposed to the air, the head smearing drops of precome on his cheek. 

Benny kicks his jeans off, leaving his boots on and tugging his henley off his chest. He takes in the sight of Dean on his knees in front of him, sucking in a deep breath. Benny places a hand on top of Dean's head tugging him forward. 

"Let's see if you can work your mouth on it, darlin'," Benny says. 

"Fuck, even better up close," Dean murmurs. He takes in Benny's hairy chest, hairy thighs, hairy pubic hair at the base of his cock, save for his heavy sac. Like a fucking jungle Dean thinks. He licks a stripe up the cock, licking the slit, and suckling on the head. He gets a hand around his own cock, having stripped while Benny did, stroking himself a bit. The head stretches Dean's lips wide, making them form an O. Huge cock, giant head. 

Benny groans above him, making Dean suck harder with a tug at his hair. He starts thrusting into the hot mouth, his other hand stroking the blonds cheek. Dean moans around the cock, bobbing up and down as fast as he can, settling a hand on Benny's thigh to keep him in place. They both groan as Dean reaches the base of Benny's cock, breathing heavyly around the shaft. Benny holds him in place, choking his friend with his thrusts. He lets go and Dean pulls of to catch his breath.

"Goddamn, Benny, so fucking big," Dean pants. 

"Too much for ya?," Benny replies smugly.

"Fuck no, 's perfect," Dean says.

"Well then get up on the back of that pick-up and spread those bowlegs," Benny orders. "Aye, aye, captain," Dean jokes. Benny slaps his bubble butt. 

Dean settles on his back on the back of the truck, pulling his knees to his chest, grabbing at the back of a thigh in each hand and spreading himself open, cool air caressing his hole. 

Benny returns moments later. A bottle of lotion in one hand and a thick looking wrench in the other. Ignoring Dean's questioning look, he squirts some lotion directly onto Dean's entrance, making the blond moan, smearing the cream all over his hole. Benny coats his fingers in the lotion and gently inserting one finger. He stretches Dean a bit with one finger, then adds another, scissoring them inside his friend. Benny adds a third finger and spreads the blond open even wider, brushing his prostrate gently. 

Dean's whimpering is loud, but he doesn't care because those thick fingers feel amazing. They rub his sweet spot, stretching out his hole, feeling his red inner walls. He wonders what the wrench is for. 

"Ngh, why do you, ugh, have a, ah, a wrench?", Dean asks through the intense pleasure. Benny smirks at him.

"To stretch you out, sugar," Benny answers.

"You kinky son of a bitch," Dean moans. Benny just chuckles.

"Let's see if yer pretty hole is ready," Benny says with a groan. He pulls out his fingers and grabs a hold of the wrench.

Dean whimpers and keens when the handle of the tool pops in. He's writhing on the truck, ass up and being penetrated by a wrench. Moaning when more of the handle sinks in, lifting his head to get a better look at the tool about to fuck him. It's gray, made of metal, and with a oval body. Perfect makeshift dildo. 

Benny sinks the last couple of inches of it into Dean. His friend begging him to start fucking his ass. Benny pulls it out slowly, leaving half of the tool in, then starts to push it in and out at an average pace. He hears his friend let out high pitched whines as the tool moves inside him. Benny sure lucked out with Dean. 

Dean is on cloud nine, his ass is being stuffed by a metal tool and it's his friend doing all the work. His thighs straining from his position, trembling at every thrust. He groans when the tool strikes his sweet spot, cock on the verge of coming. 

"Need you to fuck me or 'm gonna come," Dean grits through his teeth. 

Benny nods, pulling out the wrench in one tug. The  
handle catching on the rim, making the blond whimper. He sets it aside and lubes up his cock. He positions himself, grabs Dean's ankles and spreads him even wider than before. His cock head enters his friends hole and slowly starts adding in his huge shaft. 

"So full. Love your monster cock," Dean moans as Benny settles his whole dick in. 

The bearded man doesn't let Dean adjust, he starts thrusting at a furious pace, watching his length slide in and out. The blond cries out at the sudden movement, but quickly getting into it. They both moan, groan, and utter profanities through the sounds of skin smacking on skin. Benny's a fuckin beast with his thrusts, always angling for his friends prostrate, striking it on every thrust. 

Dean lets go of his thighs, letting Benny hold him open, moaning and writhing on the monster cock inside him. He tweaks his nipples while Benny plows him, keening when he hits his sweet spot. Dean cries out when his orgasm unexpectedly hits, creaming his stomach and face. Biggest load he's ever shot. 

Benny feels Dean's ass quivering around his cock, tight hole clenching on his dick. He fills his friends ass with jizz, dropping a bucket load of spunk, leaking out of the hole and around his cock. He finishes with a moan, pulling out and letting go Dean's ankles. He leans over the blond to kiss him, giving tounge when Dean responds. 

"That was fucking hot, man," Dean breathes out, chest heaving. 

"Sure was, sugar," Benny says, "Why don't we take a shower and finish up around here. Then we can watch the game on the couch together."

"Sounds like a plan, captain, but you're gonna have to carry me. 'M sore.," Dean says with a pout. 

Chuckling, Benny picks Dean up bridal style and takes him inside Bobby's house, upstairs towards the shower.


End file.
